Revenge of the Feline
by Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon
Summary: Katnappè wakes up from being knocked out by Kimiko. She finds out that not only the love of her life has gone away, that he has falling back in love with Kimiko. Enraged near to insanity, Katnappè plans revenge, but how far will she go? Murder maybe?
1. Unawareness

This is another story that I have been working on, it is set between LotTC and LotTC II. It goes on during LotTC II, _**but is NOT the sequel!**_ I'm still working on it so sit tight!

My first tragedy Fic, this is about Kattnape and how she coped with the loss of Ryan, the first part of the chapter was partially inspired by Hanbags/Jiggy, you can see why…Enjoy anyway! Oh, and if you don't know who Ryan is, read my first fic, "_**The Legend of the Thunder Child**_" to find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Revenge of the Feline**_

**01: Unawareness**

"_I feel pretty, _

_Oh, so pretty, _

_I feel pretty and witty and bright! _

_And I pity _

_Any girl who isn't me tonight. _

_I feel charming, _

_Oh, so charming _

_It's alarming how charming I feel! _

_And so pretty _

_That I hardly can believe I'm real. _

_See the pretty girl in that mirror there: _

_Who can that attractive girl be? _

_Such a pretty face, _

_Such a pretty dress, _

_Such a pretty smile, _

_Such a pretty me! _

_I feel stunning _

_And entrancing, _

_Feel like running and dancing for joy, _

_For I'm loved _

_By a pretty wonderful boy!_"

"Will you shut the hell up!" yelled Wuya as she stuck her head into Ryan's room, "You've been sing that bloody song for hours!"

"I can't help it!" sang Kattnapé as she danced through the room, "I'm in love!"

Wuya grumbled as she rested her head on the door, Kattnapé had no idea about what had happened in the last few hours. When she had been put in charge of Kimiko, Kimiko had knocked her out. So Kimiko came and went, got Ryan back and they had escaped the lair without being crushed under its ruins. Kattnapé however, remained unconscious, until Chase returned the lair to its original form, where she came to, not knowing what had happened.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"Oww…" groaned Kattnapé as she came to, "My head…"

She slowly got up from the floor and looked around, the dungeon she was in was empty and the person she was guarding had disappeared.

"Oh crap!" gasped Kattnapé "She got away! Chase is going to turn me into cat litter!"

She shot out of the dungeon, where she ran straight into the one man she was trying to avoid, Chase Young.

"Ah!" gasped Kattnapé as she fell back, "Chase! I…Err…Was taking a break…Kimiko's still locked up tight!"

Chase raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Is she?" said Chase. Kattnapé nodded franticly, making an evil grin spread across his face.

"If she is still there…" said Chase "How come she and the other Dragons have defeated Ryan?"

"What!" gasped Kattnapé "They beat my Ryan?"

Chase said nothing as he continued down the corridor, followed by a grumpy Wuya.

"Wuya!" said Kattnapé "Is Ryan okay?"

Wuya rolled her eyes as Kattnapé began to bounce up and down in front of her impatiently.

"He is…" said Wuya.

"Hurt?" said Kattnapé.

"No, He is…"

"In pain?"

"No!" said Wuya as she pushed her way past her, "He's gone…"

"Back to his room?" squealed Kattnapé as she shot off towards Ryan's room, "Thanks Wuya!"

Wuya groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Cat's have nine lives…" sighed Wuya as she went after Chase, "More like cats have nine IQ points…"

* * *

"Ryan!" called Kattnapé as she entered Ryan's room, "Are you in here?" 

She looked around, there was nobody around.

"Oh…" sighed Kattnapé as she looked sadly at the ground, "Where is he? I miss him…I know! I will wait for him!"

She skipped merrily across the room and fell on his bed. She gazed dreamily at the ceiling as she began to fantasize about Ryan.

"Oh Ryan…" sighed Kattnapé "You make me feel so…Purr-Fect!"

She squealed with delight as she leapt into the air.

"You make me feel happy! You make me feel like singing!" sang Kattnapé as she twirled around the room, "You make me feel…pretty!"

She then broke out into song as she danced around the room. She continued to sing for hours until Wuya came in and yelled at her.

_**End of Flashback…

* * *

**_

Kattnapé sighed as she fell back onto Ryan's bed, tired from the continuous singing. She looked over at the clock, it was now late in the evening and Ryan still hasn't returned.

"Ryan…" sighed Kattnapé "Where are you?"

She gave a small sigh as she curled up on his bed, purring happily to herself as she fell asleep.

"_Kattnapé…_" called a voice from the darkness. She opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in Ryan's bed, but on a golden sandy beach. She smiled as she heard the same voice call out to her again, she looked up the beach and her heart went nuts as she saw Ryan running towards her.

"Kattnapé!" said Ryan as he reached her. Her body began to tremble as she looked up at him, he was only wearing shorts. He smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like what you see?" said Ryan. Kattnapé said nothing as her eyes gazed up and down his body.

"Well there's one thing for certain" said Ryan as he knelt down beside her, "I like what I see…"

Kattnapé looked at her body; she was wearing a bikini, a very sexy bikini. She sighed as she sat up, making their lips connect. Her arms went around him as she fell deeper into the moment. She lent backwards, pulling Ryan onto the warm sand with her, and side by side, they continued.

"Why don't we go inside…" said Kattnapé as she ran a hand through his hair, giving him a sexy smile, "I find a bed is more comfortable…"

"No way…" said Ryan as he pulled her body right up against his, "Let's do it right here, right now…"

She giggled as she felt Ryan's hands slide across her body, and gently he wrapped his arms around her, rolling her over. THUD! Something hard hit her on the face; she opened her eyes and saw it was the floor. She was so busy dreaming about Ryan, she didn't know that she had rolled across the bed and fell onto the floor.

"Oww…" groaned Kattnapé as she climbed back on the bed, "Just when things were heating up…"

She looked at the clock; it was now the morning and Ryan had still not returned. She sighed as she walked out of her room and headed to the main hall.

* * *

"Good morning!" said Kattnapé as she strolled merrily into the main hall where Wuya, Vlad and Tubbimura were already eating breakfast. 

"Someone's in a good mood" said Vlad as he watched Kattnapé take a seat and helped herself to some breakfast.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" sighed Kattnapé "I have the world's most gorgeous boyfriend…Ryan Young…"

They all looked at each other as Kattnapé stared into space, dreaming about Ryan.

"Err… Kattnapé?" said Tubbimura "About Ryan…"

"Yeah, where is he?" said Kattnapé.

"He's…Err…" said Tubbimura "He's gone back to the Xiaolin side…"

Kattnapé stared at him for a bit before bursting into laughter.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Kattnapé "For a moment I thought you said he went back to the Xiaolin side! Very funny!"

"He has" said Vlad.

"Stop it, you two!" giggled Kattnapé "But seriously, where is he?"

"He's gone, you ignorant feline!" yelled Wuya, who was getting annoyed with Kattnapé.

"Okay…" said Kattnapé in a slightly worried tone, "Can we stop with the jokes now…It's no longer funny"

There was a rumbling noise as a door opened and Chase came walking in to the room.

"Chase" said Kattnapé "Where's Ryan?"

Chase gave a disgruntled grunt as he walked past her.

"He's gone" said Chase. After being told four times that Ryan was gone, it had started to sink in.

"What?" said Kattnapé as she got to her feet, "He's…gone, where?"

"Back to the Xiaolin side" said Chase as he sat in his chair. Kattnapé felt her insides begin to melt.

"By the look on her face, I'm guessing you don't believe me" said Chase as he got up, "Then I'll just have to show you…"

* * *

Chase walked near Kattnapé and clicked his fingers; there was a sudden bright flash that blinded Kattnapé. As she regained her sight, she saw she and Chase were now at the top of the cliff that over looked the temple. She looked down and saw four boys playing soccer and having fun. There was Omi with the ball, charging towards Raimundo who tried to tackle him. Omi skilfully manoeuvred around him and shot toward Clay who also tried to tackle but failed too. But then, someone shot past Omi, tacking the ball from him and kicked it hard, sending the ball rocketing into the back of the net. 

"No…" gasped Kattnapé as she fell to her knees, "Ryan…"

Tears began falling from her eyes as Omi, Clay and Raimundo congratulated Ryan on his goal.

"No!" cried Kattnapé "How can this get any worse…"

Kimiko came out of the temple as the boys finished their game. Kattnapé began to whimper as she watched Kimiko put her arms around Ryan, and felt her heart shatter as they lent in close and kissed each other passionate. She screamed at the top at her voice, her cry echoed through the valley.

"What was that?" said Ryan as he looked up.

"It sounded like the cats are fighting again…" sighed Kimiko; they both shrugged their shoulders as they walked hand in hand back to the temple.

* * *

I wonder if it was right to have this as a tragedy, because it is entertain to see her suffer…Anywho, Ladies and Gentlemen, LotTC II is coming soon! It should be up by the end of this week hopefully! R&R! 


	2. Remorse and Insanity

Thanks for R&R my stories! Here we go with the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

_**Xiaolin Showdown: Revenge of the Feline**_

**02: Remorse and Insanity**

"No! No! No!" cried Kattnapé as she ran through Chase's lair after being brought back by Chase. She charged through the doors to her room, almost taking them off the hinges and leapt onto her bed, burying her face into her pillows. She wailed at the top of her voice as she kicked and punched her bed, tears streaming all over the bed. She looked up at her bed side table, a picture of her and Ryan faced her. She slowly extended a hand out and picked up the picture. The picture was of her and Ryan, she had her arms around him and had a look on her face that said "I love you Ryan, I want to marry you and make you mine!" But Ryan was looking at the camera with a look on his face saying "Can someone get this bitch off me before I tear her to pieces!", but Kattnapé didn't seem to notice that. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the picture, making the image blur.

"Why Ryan…" cried Kattnapé as she rolled over her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Why did I lose you…What did I do wrong?"

She groaned as he eyes started to grow heavy, she had only woken up an hour ago and all his crying had sapped her strength. She gave a small sigh as she let her head fall to the side and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mmm…" mumbled Kattnapé in her sleep, "No…Ryan, don't leave me…No!" 

She cried out as she sat up straight, she gasped when she saw she was no longer in her room in Chase's lair, but in her private villa that Wuya gave her when she worked for her.

"Ashley?" said a voice in the bed beside her, "You okay?"

She turned around and saw a sleepy Ryan sitting up beside her. She began breathing heavily as Ryan put his arm around her.

"I'm fine" said Kattnapé as she lent on his shoulder, "Just a bad dream…"

Ryan smiled as he ran across her face, removing her hair from her face. She gasped as she saw a glint of gold on his finger; she raised her hand and saw there was an exact same ring on her finger.

"_Oh my god…_" thought Kattnapé as she looked at Ryan, "_I'm married to him…_"

She smiled as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, their lips were about to touch when suddenly, they heard a baby crying.

"Don't worry about it" said Ryan as he gently lowered Kattnapé back into the bed, "I'll sort it out"

Ryan yawned as he climbed out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry…" called Ryan "Daddy's coming…"

"Daddy…" gasped Kattnapé, a single tear fell from her eye as she looked up at the ceiling.

"_I'm with the man of my dreams…I'm married to him…And we have a child…_" thought Kattnapé "_I must be dreaming…_"

"No…" said a dark voice from nowhere, "It isn't a dream…It's a nightmare…"

"What?" gasped Kattnapé as she sat up again, "Kimiko? Is that you?"

* * *

There was a sudden crash as the ceiling was pulled up from above her. She screamed as she looked up, storm clouds were gathering and thunder and lighting were flashing all around. A huge black shadow grew up from behind the wall and towered above Kattnapé. The black shadow began to take shape, hair like fibers sprouted from the top and curled around, forming two ponytails. A pair of glowing blue eyes stared out from the shadow as it formed into the giant shape of a person. 

"Ahh!" cried Kattnapé "Kimiko!"

Kimiko laughed as she towered over her. She raised her fist and sent it flying towards Kattnapé. She dived off the bed, just as Kimiko's giant fist slammed on the bed, crushing it flat.

"Ashley!" cried Ryan as he came running into the room. Kattnapé screamed as Kimiko slammed her fist on the ground again, narrowly missing Kattnapé.

"Don't worry!" called Ryan as he reached into his pocket, "I'll protect you! Uh oh…Where is it?"

"Looking for this, Ryan?" said Kimiko as she held out her hand, "Sphere of Yun!"

There was a bright flash as Ryan was encased in the magic barrier of the Sphere of Yun.

"Ryan!" cried Kattnapé as she ran to him, only to have a wall of shadows block her path. She cried as she watched Kimiko pick up Ryan in the ball and carry him off.

"Ryan!" cried Kattnapé as tears streamed form her eyes, "No! Come back!"

Ryan tried to yell to her, but his voice didn't get past the barrier. Kimiko sunk into the shadows, dragging Ryan with her. But when Kattnapé got to where they sunk below the ground, there was no one there, there was not a trace of Kimiko or Ryan.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Kattnapé as she shot up, "Ryan!" 

She was now back in her bed in Chase's lair. She burst into tears as she clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Ryan!" cried Kattnapé "I need you! I'm scared!"

She cried his name over and over again, her voice echoed through Chase's lair. But no matter how loud she cried, Ryan wasn't coming to her side to comfort her.

"Ryan Young…" cried Kattnapé "I love you…"

She fell back onto her bed, tears stinging her eyes as painful memories of the dream she just had seemed to cut through her mind. She had everything, she was married to him and they had a child, but Kimiko had taken all that away from her.

"Kimiko…" said Kattnapé "You took Ryan away from me…You took my man…my future husband…my love"

She felt her blood pressure rise as anger began to build up in her body.

"Kimiko" growled Kattnapé "That bitch has ruined my life! I swear…I will have my revenge!"

Her growl got louder as she flexed her claws, in her rage she began to slash at her bed, ripping it to shreds.

"Kimiko will die!" roared Kattnapé as she fell back onto her bed, "I will have her head on a sliver platter!"

She felt her body become weak as her anger began to drain away, more tears began to form in her eyes as her thoughts went from Kimiko to Ryan.

"I want that bitch dead…" cried Kattnapé "But I can't do this without Ryan…"

She sighed as she looked back at the photo of both of them together.

"She took my Ryan away…But when he left, so did my strength…" cried Kattnapé. She managed to put a small smile on her face, her mind began to collapse as all this stress begin to get to her head.

"But soon…" said Kattnapé as she began to chuckle, "I will have my revenge! Heh heh heh…"

She began laughing, not a happy, joyous laugh, but a dark, psychotic laugh. The loss of Ryan was too much for her. First she lost Ryan, now she was slowly losing her sanity.

"I will have Ryan back!" laughed Kattnapé with a psychotic grin on her face, "And I will kill Kimiko!"

"Kattnapé!" yelled Wuya as she poked her head into her room again, "Keep it down! I can't hear myself think!"

"Oops…" said Kattnapé as she fell back onto her bed, "Sorry…"

* * *

The next chapter I can't post because it would spoil what will happen in LotTC II. This means that the next thing I will post will be…"**_The Blood of the Dragon_**". This is what you all have been waiting for, but there is a certain chapter in it that has bumped the rating up to M so keep an eye out for it! It may not be posted tomorrow, but it will defiantly be up by Friday! Don't forget to R&R this story! 


End file.
